


Tranquility

by blissfilO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, General fluff, plus a tiny bit of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfilO/pseuds/blissfilO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia is bewildered by the boy who can't stay still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

He moves a lot. Sometimes she thinks its physically impossible for him to be still. His mind even worse than his body, as he bounces from one idea to the next, on to another thought before he can even finish the last one. 

Its dizzying trying to keep up with him, it makes her head spin. 

Sometimes she just nods and smiles because she doesn't have a clue what he’s going on about this time around. But she’s sure it’s as important as his rapid hand gestures seem to indicate. 

Other times when she feels like the room is spinning too fast, she presses her lips against his just to slow him down. It always does the trick, he goes from babbling endlessly to moaning against her mouth in a matter of seconds. It’s her favorite sound that he makes, the one thing that comes out of his mouth that she doesn't think she could ever tire of.

But mostly, everything with Stiles is chaotic. It’s as if he’s overcharged with more energy than his fragile human body can contain and always desperately searching for ways to channel it. She guesses she can relate to that, some days she can barely function unless she sheds her human form and gives into the beast within. On those days she takes off into the woods and runs for hours, until she collapses from pure blissful exhaustion. 

She thinks she’s knows what that thing is for Stiles. The one thing that completely calms him, depleting his energy in the most satisfying way, until all he can do is give her a weak smile. Everything from that point on is slow, gentle touches, and hushed murmurs, a stark contrasts to the way their bodies moved with desperation and urgency a few moments before. He gets her undivided attention then, in fact in those moments she doesn't think she can focus on anything other than the way he breathes out her name. or the feeling of his fingers massaging her scalp.

She can tell how grateful he is, and as much as she loves the part leading up to this quiet, tranquility, there’s something even more rewarding about calming the raging sea of nerves and anxiety that is Stiles Stilinski. 

She thinks peaceful looks good on him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two. Still trying to get the characterization right, but I thought I would try this short drabble. Let me know what you think.


End file.
